Aspects of the present disclosure relate to cable connectors, and more particular aspects relate to an indicator for visually determining that a cable connector is properly latched to a receptor.
Indicators may be implemented in hardware connections for visually determining connections between components and cables. Visual indicators may assist in the determination as well as protect the components and cables from damage, which may occur when testing methods include physical pulling or pushing on cables, cable housings, or components.